The Sorcerer
by TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: One of the knights sees something he wasnt supposed to... Reveal!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: A school assignment: "two people on opposite sides of an issue see the issue in very different ways"**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. Since I also do not own Harry Potter or any other story, I am not a multi-billionaire, and thus cannot buy Merlin. No matter how much I want to. The only stories I own are under Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0.**

**A/N: NOT A X-OVER!**

Merlin hustled out of his room in the physician's chambers, frantically pulling on his boots and tying his neck scarf at the same time. He had overslept, _again_, and was seriously late to Arthur's chambers. What the warlock couldn't understand, however, was why nobody had come in to yell at him. He was used to Arthur barging into his room and rousing him from a dream, only to yell at him and demand his breakfast. The blond prat was usually dressed, but had things on inside out or backwards, or clothes that were _completely _wrong for the day.

Merlin had snagged a piece of bread from the table and noticed that Gaius was nowhere to be found. Merlin assumed that Gaius was on his rounds or something. The dark-haired boy just shrugged and ran off to the kitchens to get the Prince's breakfast before hurrying off Arthur's rooms, balancing the tray of meats and bread, along with a huge pitcher of wine. He slipped in quietly and was shocked to see that Arthur was already dressed and sitting at his table. "Sire? Is there something wrong?" asked Merlin. Arthur didn't seem to hear him. "Arthur? Aaaarthur… ARTHUR!" this was when the blond haired boy finally turned to see Merlin with the tipping breakfast tray.

"Put it on the table _Mer_lin! I thought that you would have known that by now!" Merlin gratefully put down the tray before turning to Arthur.

"Is there something wrong, Sire? You're never up this early." Merlin queried, utterly confused. Surely nothing had happened to attack the kingdom while he was asleep? He was the 'All-Powerful Emrys', but even super-warlocks need sleep!

Arthur sighed and turned around. "Merlin, I'm afraid there is a problem. Let me tell you a little story. So, one of the new knights, Sir Harold or something, went out by the woods to have a little walk before his turn for patrols started. He saw something unusual happening, and decided to check it out, like the knights are trained to do. He came across a clearing, with a river, and the meadow was _full _of herbs. There was also a boy there. Kinda short, _really _skinny, and had enormous ears. Sir Harold hid behind a particularly large oak tree to see who this person was. He saw the boy whisper something and then the water, the _water _Merlin!, rose out of the river and formed a ball. Then, the boy whispered a few more words and the water froze. Then, the ice started _carving itself!_ It formed into the shape of a dragon, in the position of the Pendragon crest, and was turned gold with another few whispered words. The boy whispered, 'For you, Arthur.' And then he _melted the dragon!_ The boy turned to go back to Camelot, and in doing so, Sir Harold saw his face. It was _you_ Merlin. So, after all that, I'm afraid that you're under arrest for the use of sorcery. GUARDS! Get this _sorcerer_" he spat the word out as if it were poison, "out of my sight. He is to be brought before my father to be tried for the crime of using sorcery in Camelot." Merlin started spluttering when the two enormous guards stepped in. "Arthur, the-there must be some sort of misunderstanding I never-"

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but it was you in that field. Guards, take him to the dungeons." As Merlin was dragged out of the room, he had gone limp with shock. The last thing he saw before his brain turned off was Arthur do a little cheer before he turned back to his paperwork. Betrayed and hurt, Merlin stopped struggling. What good was it anyway? His friend wanted nothing to do with him now that he was outed as a warl-no, a _sorcerer._ Merlin didn't even have a chance to explain himself! Silently fuming from the injustice of it all, Merlin allowed himself to be thrown in a cell. He would escape later.

* * *

><p>Gwen ran back around the corner, heading straight for Arthurs rooms. Then, she stopped and shook her head. If Arthur really <em>had <em>had Merlin arrested, there was nothing that she could say to change his mind. She would just have to wait for the trial in the morning.

* * *

><p>Arthur slumped onto his desk in relief. Now that those guards are gone, he can show his true feelings. He wanted to cry, scream, laugh, and throw something all at once. So he threw his boots at the dresser. He raised his fist in celebration of his good throw and let out a cheer. He saw a flash of hurt and betrayal go through Merlin's eyes before Arthur got up and closed the door. How could Merlin <em>do <em>this to him? First Nimueh, then Morgouse, then Morgana, (his own sister!) they all betrayed him. Now his frien-no more like brother? _Merlin?_ Whatever. Merlin was a sorcerer, so he must die. With that taken care of, Arthur started to go through his paperwork for the day. But he just couldn't shake off Merlin's accusing eyes…

* * *

><p>-TIMESKIP!-<p>

Merlin was brought out of the bowels of Camelot and thrown before Uther. He was tired, so tired. He didn't want to go through this farce of a trial. With that thought, he drew himself up before the king. Merlin refused to grovel to a man who would kill him just for how he was born. "Merlin formerly of Ealdor. You are tried for being a sorcerer. How do you plead?" Merlin drew himself up as much as he could in his half-starved state and looked Uther directly in the eyes. "Guilty."

* * *

><p>Uther was shocked. Nobody had <em>ever<em> pleaded guilty to charges of sorcery. Nobody. So when this mere manservant had done that, it shocked him to his very core. Then the boy had the _audacity _to conjure a flock of butterflies out of thin air and send one to each of the ladies in the court. Most of them batted them away, disgusted, while others, mostly servants, accepted them with gratitude.

* * *

><p>To say that Gwen was shocked would be an understatement. She had known that this trial was a farce from the beginning. Merlin? A sorcerer? Not possible. But when Merlin came in, looking so small and weak, she felt sorry for him. But then, Merlin drew himself up off the floor, and onto his knees. Uther asked how he pled, and when Merlin looked him straight in the eyes and said "Guilty" Gwen knew it was true. Merlin was a sorcerer. But she needed proof. As if sensing her thoughts, Merlin conjured a flock of butterflies and sent one her way. She giggled and put it in her hair, like a hair clip. She noticed Mary, the cook, and Emma, a serving girl, do the same. She turned her attention back to the trial just in time to hear Uther proclaim that Merlin would be sentenced to death by burning immediately after the pyre was set up. "After all," he said, "don't want to take any chances with this one. Might escape during the night."<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Now the sorcerer would get his due, and Arthur could sleep peacefully again. He knew that this was wrong, but he didn't care. Me-no, the manservant had betrayed him. He is getting his just desserts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Look, i know this is a very crappy quality compared to my other stories, but i really did only write it for a school assignment. If you want to flame me saying that "This is something a child would write!" or "Put some thought into it!" NEWSFLASH: I'm not an adult. i am still in middle school. I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE THE SAME QUALITY AS SOME OVER 18 WRITERS! I just wanted to share my writing with the world. So shut your traps and enjoy it! Also, please stop following this story. It is only a one-shot and i have no intention of writing a sequel. But feel free to add it to your favorites!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so apparently I had an ambiguous ending last chapter. This story was actually supposed to be only a one-shot, but I guess I could extend it. This is the aftermath of Merlin's "Trial".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I also don't have enough money to buy Merlin, unless 15 American dollars is enough to buy an entire TV show.**

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his room, head in his hands. This was torment. Merlin was his friend. He wasn't supposed to be anything other than the clumsy idiot who somehow wormed his way into his life. Arthur thought back on all the strange occurrences in his life.<p>

Whenever they fought bandits and he was about to be killed, a well-timed bough always fell directly onto the robber's head. When he was in that cave, the light he had followed wasn't there before. Was that Merlin?

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and threw his boots against the wall. Why was this so hard?! He knew his father would never change his mind. The best he could do was tell Merlin to leave, and never come back. Banishment was preferable to watching his best friend die.

* * *

><p>Merlin was curled up in the corner of his tiny cell. He hadn't been counting on the guards beating him senseless before tossing him in here… He was covered in bruises, and he was pretty sure his arm was broken. He had tried healing himself, but something about this cell drained his energy. He sighed and resigned himself to death.<p>

A guard opened the door and dragged Merlin out by his broken arm. He yelped in pain, but didn't fight. The guard shackled him roughly, using cold iron. The metal burned his skin. The guard led him up to the surface, and outside. The entire town was gathered next to the pyre.

It was sick! All these people, gathered to watch him die. He recognized a lot of faces in the crowd, faces that had always been kind to him. Those same faces were twisted in scorn and disgust. He felt tears in his eyes, but refused to let them see him cry. He was tied to the mast with strong rope, the shackles never taken off.

"People of Camelot, we are gathered here today to witness the public execution of this sorcerer. You think you knew him, but it was all a lie. A dirty nasty trick. This man, _Merlin_, betrayed us all. Guards! Light the fire!" Uther roared. The crowd cheered and hollered. It was horrible. Merlin held his head high.

"I'd like to say one thing before I burn." Merlin said. Uther looked at him in disgust, but nodded. "I am the same man you were friends with. I have always had magic, since the day I was born. I learned to hide it, terrified of who I was. I came to Camelot to serve a greater purpose. I may be a warlock, but I am also your friend. I am Emrys, and death cannot stop me." Merlin said firmly, his voice ringing out over the silent crowd. The flames licked at his waist.

Merlin could feel the heat now. A bottle smashed against his face, and he felt the singing sensation of alcohol running into his eyes. The wine caught fire, melting his flesh. He did not scream, though it took a gargantuan effort. He was an inferno. He was nothing, and everything. He was infinite, and smaller than a grain of sand. He was Emrys.

_And now he was dead._


End file.
